Chocolate Coloured Hair
by Taylor-Maree
Summary: This is a story about Hermione realising the difficulties of first love and coming terms with this. (This is a Minerva/Hermione story which I was given to do by a challenge. I have never read or written a story about this pairing but I hope that I have done a good job for those that do).
1. Chapter 1

This is a response to Particular Pairing Challenge set by OceanWavesAuthor

My challenge was:

Pairing: Minerva/ Hermione

Your Quote is "Really? Muggles dye their hair? Wouldn't that hurt?"

Prompt: Chocolate

Beta'd by Michy Drarry Shipper

(P.s. Colour is spelt correctly at least for me as I live in Australia so it goes against my natural instincts to spell it any other way)

Also I have never read this pairing before and I had never really thought about it before I was set this challenge so I hope that I have done an okay job for those that do ship this pairing or don't mind it.

* * *

Hermione had decided to change her hair colour. It was a weird idea but she thought it was about time for a change. She was feeling restless after the war. There was just nothing to do. She knew logically that she should be grateful for this but after spending such a long time fighting and trying to solve mysteries, it was hard to settle back into – or _begin_ would be a better way to describe it – a normal life. So far she was doing a good job of it. Well, at least she believed so. She had taken a job as a teacher at Hogwarts for the time being while she completed her education. It wasn't too bad. Except for having to work with the person that she had had a major crush on since she was a little girl. Now, Hermione is usually a very logical person, however when it came to the matters of the heart, she was hopeless. She had tried to read books about the topic but they weren't useful. They always had a happy ending; she didn't believe that her situation would.

Hermione sighed as she looked across the yard out onto the Great Lake. No one was about as it was night time. Most of her other colleagues complained about having the night runs. but Hermione loved it. She always got the patrol on the side of the castle that was closest to the lake with its beautiful reflections of the moon.

For a moment, Hermione thought about dying her hair black, but quickly dismissed the thought. That look would not suit her at all. She had considered going blonde, but again, that would not suit her. Her natural hair colour was hard to describe, but if she had to, she would call it a light chocolate colour. There was a moment when she had thought about going dark chocolate, but she wanted more of a change than that. Chocolate, however, had always been her favourite colour, not that she would tell _her_ about it. It was a weird colour to take a fancy to, she supposed, but it had always drawn her in.

Hermione sighed as she glanced once more at the lake before she turned to meet McGonagall, as it was turn over time. Hermione was nervous to see her. She had been avoiding the other professor all week now. As she rounded the corner, she spotted McGonagall stalking the halls. She had that air about her that hinted at the fact that some student or other had annoyed her. _They were probably trying to sneak out of bed,_ Hermione thought. That was when she noticed that McGonagall was wearing a chocolate colour robe. Hermione stopped short. She had always known that McGonagall had looked nice but it was shocking to see her in such a fitting robe. Hermione's face flushed.

"Hermione, there you are! Always near the lake, I should have known," McGonagall said as she smiled. Hermione had always been her favourite student, not that she would tell anyone. As far as everyone knew, she had no favourites and she wished to keep it that way.

"Yes, it is so beautiful at this time," Hermione whispered.

"It is indeed," McGonagall agreed.

After a small pause McGonagall continued, "How are you Hermione? I haven't seen you often recently. I hope that you haven't been working too hard."

"Of course not, I have learnt my lesson from third year," Hermione answered without looking at McGonagall. She didn't want to risk McGonagall realising that she hadn't been working at all, and that she had simply been avoiding her. Hermione wished that she could get rid of this stupid crush that she had been harbouring for McGonagall. It was unrealistic and Hermione knew this, so she could not figure out why she still felt the way she did. It had been years and yet still it kept eating at her.

"What are you thinking about Hermione?" McGonagall asked.

"I was thinking about dying my hair," Hermione responded. She almost groaned. She had not wished to let that information come out. She hadn't wanted to tell anyone because she was still unsure if she wanted to go through with it or not. Hermione looked at McGonagall who seemed to not understand what she was talking about.

"Dying?" McGonagall inquired.

"Yes, you know the process in which Muggles change their hair colour? I was thinking about changing it to a dark chocolate colour. I can't think of any other colours that would suit me. What do you think? I know that it is a bit obscene but I think that I can use a little change," Hermione rambled. She couldn't understand why McGonagall was looking at her like that, like she was crazy.

"Really? Muggles dye their hair? Wouldn't that hurt?" McGonagall asked in shock. Hermione had never heard her sound so informal and confused. It was an eye opener. Hermione had always thought that McGonagall knew everything – well not _everything_, as that was impossible, but she thought that she would know something like this. _Then again she _has_ been in the wizarding world her whole life_, Hermione thought to herself.

"No, it doesn't hurt. They have colouring that they put in their hair and rinse out which alters the colour of their hair. Haven't you heard of it?"

"No, I haven't but it does sound awful. Why would you want to change the colour of your hair? It is fine as it is."

Hermione had brief moment of hope that Minerva had some attraction towards her. That she liked Hermione's hair. Hermione quickly dismissed that. McGonagall was simply talking out of her disgust with the process in which Muggles changed their hair colour.

"Lately I've been craving for a little change. I can't really explain it…"

"Oh, yes. If that is the case, then it should pass quickly enough. Everyone gets those feelings occasionally. Though I suggest that you express yours in a way other than dying your hair. Merlin only knows what the children will think. We don't want them to start picking up something like that." Hermione felt deflated by this response, and even though she had told herself that McGonagall wasn't interested, it still stung.

"Anyway, Hermione, you should really get some rest," McGonagall continued. Hermione drew herself up.

"Yes, I shall see you in the morning then," Hermione stated as she rushed to her rooms.

It looked like she was going to dye her hair chocolate brown. She knew that it was irrational – that it was something that Harry would do, but she felt that she needed to do it now. She needed to see that McGonagall didn't care beyond that of a colleague and a professor worrying about her students' habits. Tomorrow she would buy the dye and maybe some chocolate. Lupin had always said that the stuff helps people to heal.


	2. Chapter 2

This second part of the story would not have been possible without Refreshingly Original who helped me realize that the story wasn't as complete as I thought it was and convinced me that this second part was possible.

This has been Beta'd by Michy Drarry Shipper

I hope that you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Professor McGonagall was in her usual spot at the staff table in the Great Hall. Minerva had found that over time and as she aged, meals were getting more and more irritating. The loud chatting of the students and the disgraceful behaviour that was often shown during these periods always grated on her nerves. She could not understand for the life of her why they could not just sit there and eat their food quietly and respectfully. It was made worse by the Slytherins and Gryffindors sitting directly opposite each. She would love to find out whose genius idea that had been. Although, she should be glad that it was a bit quieter now that Potter and Malfoy had left. Honestly, the fights they would get into! It was nearly enough to make her eyes roll just thinking about it.

"Professor McGonagall, I was wondering if you had a minute to talk about the assignment that you gave out yesterday," a voice said, interrupting her musing.

"Of course, Miss Elliot, what is it that you would like to ask?" This student was a reminder of Hermione for Minerva. Interacting with Miss Elliot and other students made McGonagall realise what a great impact the war had on students that she had previously taught, especially Miss Granger.

"I was wondering about the different types of transformations that we should be putting in our essay. Should we try to list them or choose a few and do an in-depth analysis of what they are and how they work?"

"It is up to you, Miss Elliot. That is what this assignment is about; you exploring the different types of transformations and informing me about them. Some, I know, will choose only one or two to write about, however this is only an introduction into the subject and when we move on this will allow the students to present what they have learnt to the class. I did say that the idea was to choose one or two, however you can do as many as you want as long as it is with-," McGonagall broke off as she stared in shock at what was in front of her. It was not a fight for once, no, this time it was a colleague. Miss Elliot looked at McGonagall's shocked expression, but she could not understand why her professor was looking so bewildered. She looked around and found that it was Professor Granger that Professor McGonagall was looking at in such a dazed manner. Miss Elliot could not see any reason for McGonagall's reaction. Professor Granger had only changed her hair colour, what was so amazing about that? It does look very nice though, Elliot thought to herself. It was an obvious dark chocolate colour that brought out Hermione's eyes and made her look pale, which was weird as Elliot had never thought that Professor Granger was pale, however nor would she have called her tanned. Elliot shrugged and turned back to McGonagall. She didn't know if she should say anything or just wait for McGonagall to come back to herself.

Minerva herself was having a different difficulty. She could not believe that Hermione would dye her hair after the conversation that they had had the other night. It did look very nice, McGonagall grudgingly admitted to herself, although personally she preferred Hermione's natural hair colour. Then again, McGonagall would always find Hermione beautiful no matter what. It wasn't Hermione's looks that McGonagall found attractive, it was her personality, her knowledge and her drive, which had created that situation. An awful situation, McGonagall thought. Hermione was way too young for her and probably viewed her as a mother type figure as many of her other students had, especially those that were in her house and were muggle born/raised as she had to help them a great deal more to adapt to the situation that they were suddenly placed in.

"Professor," came Elliot's hesitate voice which caused McGonagall to snap out of it. She quickly straightened herself out.

"Yes, as I was saying, it doesn't matter as long as it is within the word restrictions and you are able to talk about at least one of these to the class," McGonagall said calmly. She found that if you act as if you didn't take notice of accidents then they never become big deals. She threw another glance at Hermione. She looked so strange with the colour. McGonagall couldn't say that it didn't suit her, however she didn't like that it wasn't her natural colour. How was she going to get her to change it back?

"Oh, I think that I might do all of them as then you can call me up in front of the class in case someone hasn't done one," Elliot smiled.

"That would be a wonderful idea, Miss Elliot," McGonagall said as she noticed that Hermione was coming toward her. Elliot left confused about what just happened. It was none of her business and she had an assignment to do after all she had certainly left it too late.

"Good morning," Hermione smiled at McGonagall.

"Good morning," McGonagall replied as she started to leave. Hermione glanced back at her. She had started to think that maybe McGonagall was going to say something. She had felt a flare of hope when McGonagall looked at her for those few precious seconds as she had entered the Hall. That was dashed away now. She would move on, she was a strong woman. McGonagall was thinking much along the same lines as she stalked out of the hall. If only she were a few years younger than…there is no point in thinking about maybes, McGonagall sighed softly.


End file.
